


Day to night to morning

by gachacrown



Series: misukazu week 2021! [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, it's tagged gen but i cursed?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:42:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gachacrown/pseuds/gachacrown
Summary: Keep with me in the moment( for mskz week day 1 day + night yay )
Relationships: Ikaruga Misumi/Miyoshi Kazunari
Series: misukazu week 2021! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2191824
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Day to night to morning

**Author's Note:**

> shutup im posting this while im inclass

Misumi finds himself lounging in the usual spot when it's barely nightfall. The rooftop tiles feel rough against his back, and his cheeks are pink from the warmth of the fading sunlight.

Up above is a lovely, pleasant mesh of colors combined. It's a contrast from the morning sun, whose light could burn your skin if you stayed under it long enough. It presently sinks into the earth with glimpses of its yellow spreading to form a pool of cool orange and warm blue. 

A long time ago, under a sky darker than this, with a breeze just as gentle and kind, Kazunari's soft lips had met his for the first time. 

_Kazu is like the Sun,_ Misumi concludes (logically). The heat subsides, but his cheeks still warm as it adjusts to the slow rush of cool air. 

Kazu is warm, like the Sun, and Misumi is a moth attracted to the flame — because sometimes Misumi is cold, and there's something different and new about the light Kazu radiates. He glows with the little bounce, the slight skip in his step. His voice is loud. Sometimes it rings in your ears the same way ultraviolet beams singe at you and your clothes.

Misumi doesn’t mind.

_The sun is like Kazu_ , he thinks.

And it fits.

Because the sun is an artist that makes the sky a canvas of colors. And Misumi has seen Kazu paint in real time in the storage room. No matter what Kazu makes, it always brings a smile to his face. Even with the slightest imperfections, the intentional stroke that strayed from the sketch, everything Kazunari makes and is capable of making ends up as a sight to behold. 

The Sun is like Kazu, because it is gentle and kind in the winter. It is Kazu who nurses and massages Misumi's gloved hands, and invites him to cuddle while camping in the holidays just to share body heat. The Sun overflows with energy in the summer, just like Kazu, who invites Misumi to scuba diving trips and hunting for triangle sea shells at the beach.

The Sun is always there, and Kazu has always been there for him too.

“There you are.”

Misumi recognizes the voice. Turns, and it’s Tsumugi. 

“You're up early. It’s too soon to be out moon viewing, isn’t it?” He chuckles, and it feels like home. It feels like Mankai. 

Tsumugi is a friend whose ears are always open to lend a hand. It’s no secret that they spend time watching the moon together.

—It’s therapeutic, somewhat, because Misumi can feel his grandfather’s watching over him when he looks at the moon. He likes to think he’s always there, but the moon becomes an individual he can talk to in secret, just like the hours they spent together when he was younger

Tsumugi and him have become familiar with each other's presence, the little comments that have no extra layer or meaning behind it. Just two genuine people that enjoy the presence of a genuine moon. 

"I'll go down in a bit," he replies. The dorm under him becomes livelier as the students are filing in, greeting each other with banter and half-assed compliments just to tease each other more. 

Months of living with these people taught him to associate the sound Muku's attempts to placate an escalating situation and Banri's casual remarks with the arrival of a certain someone.

"Is Kazu home?"

The corners of Tsumugi's lips quirk, as if expecting the question. "He was looking for you a few minutes ago. I'm surprised he didn't find you up here."

Misumi thinks, and supposes maybe from the ground level it is hard to see people lying down the roof at certain angles. 

He eagerly jumps down to reach the balcony, landing with ease on his own two feet even as Tsumugi takes a step back to give him more space. His smile is wholesome — somewhat all knowing, even. "I understand you're celebrating your anniversary."

A rush of warmth. The mention of the word is like breaking a dam that's been holding off the little things.

Misumi hums in approval. It comes from a mind full of distractions, as a result of being way too free when everyone else was way too busy. It makes him remember the first time he whispered _I love you_ , and how Kazunari's face was buried in the soft plush of Mr. Sankaku's face, ears tipped red from the declaration.

Misumi feels his heart buzz in excitement at the thought of it. He had pouted at the time, pulling the plush away, and said in full confidence: " _Kazu should kiss me, not the toy!_ "

The recollection makes his cheeks as red as earlier, but the evening light conceals it to make it less obvious.

"Don't make me keep you," says Tsumugi. “I saw him in the kitchen last. Shall we go together?” And Misumi wants to thank him for being patient in the unusual silence. If he moved an inch, he’d be unable to stop.

Kazu’s home.

Before they enter the building, Misumi manages to grin at Tsumugi, and it becomes hard to contain the smile when he hears Kazu whining about something downstairs. _Cute_.

Before Kazu, there was the Moon. It was the best friend Misumi had during lonely nights; it was something he clung to when the darkness became too loud. When he runs down the stairs, skipping 2-3 steps at a time, with the enthusiasm he’d been holding in all day, he finds that the Moon is something of the past. He can appreciate it all he wanted, but the Grandpa would tell him to look forward to the future and now

Carrying the force of his speed and momentum, he startles Kazu with a hug from behind, — and Kazunari would have fallen over if it weren’t for the director’s warning of Misumi’s fast approach. 

Kazunari’s welcome home greeting is full of pecks to the cheek from Misumi, and he retaliates by doing the same. Their lips touch in that mess, but briefly, in seconds of mere coincidence, before they go back to occupy other parts of the face. He feels his heart is ready to jump out of his chest when Kazunari hugs him back, welcoming as ever. 

To look forward to the next day and mornings means to look forward to the future, because Kazu, who shines as bright as the sun, is ready to be with him every step of the way


End file.
